dajediorderfandomcom-20200213-history
Darth Orexis
Biography Early Life Corparus was born a Sith, on Ziost to a mother and father as a civilian. Though much of Ziost's Sith population was traditional Sith value, with many native Sith still living there, Corparus was noticed. As he studied in traditional schools as established by the Empire, his precision in his studies were carefully noted by his instructors, and he seemed to possess an almost forward knowledge of what was going to be on his tests. He was adopted to a traditional Sith custom, after expressing a desire to further his studies beyond what classrooms could teach him. His call was answered by Sith living on the planet who tried him, a teenager at the time, seeing if he was worthy of becoming Sith. His martial proficiency astounded Dark acolytes who were pitted against him, and although he lost at times, his capability as a duelist was still astounding. The Sith species of the planet put him through a trial of character, where he had to sit in one place as they seared him with sabers. The pain would account for the years he missed in training, punishments he'd avoided, and possible deaths he'd dodged. A total of 28 burns marked his body by the time they finished, and he was deemed a worthy acolyte by the Sith temple and Sith alike. Entry into the Sith His training was hands off under the hand of several temple teachers. He went through the traditional customs but was encouraged to explore the world as he saw it, using the Dark Side to bolster his desires to become powerful. He researched sabers, helped Imperial forces with compensated tasks to gain money and reputation, and studied anatomy with doctors on several worlds. It was through that that he gained the knowledge he possess. He used the money from whatever compensated missions to survive as well as to augment his armor. His mask got the Cortosis specks in it, and his lightsaber the Sigil crystal. Though not wealthy, having access to the Imperials gives him quite a bit of travel room, as well as the ability to take and rent shuttles to planets when need be, as long as considered Imperial or Sith business. Shortly after his introduction to the Sith order, he got to work in finding the Mask of Darth Nihilus. He traveled with it and continues with it in his possession, meditating on the secrets of the dark lord. Lord Vice called him upon shortly after. He was asked to help unify the Sith, for the up and coming war, to make sure the Sith were on track to victory. Once located, he achieved the title of Sith Lord, due to his accomplishments within the order without a master. He did, and ended up becoming the face of the Sith order for a time, engaging Jedi and convincing them he was the only Sith in the galaxy they need worry about. He brought the Sith Lords of the order together loosely, but left himself a very large opening in which to work himself in. Having never met the Emperor, he felt no large allegiance towards him, and began to plot to himself to secretly take over. He devised a plan, to become untouchable to normal force users, and emulate that which he had studied for so long. Becoming a Wound in the Force and rise to Dark Lord He ended up spearheading the war, furstrated by the lack of activity, becoming a catalyst of aggression by locating the Mass Shadow Generator used to destroy Malachor V to destroy a Republic trade planet, Telos II. He focused his efforts in doing this to becoming a wound in force, a weaker one than Darth Nihilus, but still extremely powerful. His body deteriorated, but with the help of a Sith Lord within the ranks, he sealed himself inside of a synthweave armor, decorated with blades. Truly a horrifying site, and an absolute monster in combat, he began to put the next phase of his plan in to action. He began to gain support from Sith, who were torn between him and the current emperor, as well as conduct business with the Mandalore. However, he grew impatient after some time, and eventually went for the throat. He arrived on Ziost, and approached Darth Caduceus for the first time. He challenged him to the mantle in a contest of force skill and lightsaber prowess. They fought for a long time, with Orexis using his innate ability of constantly force draining to whittle down the Emperor while continually pressing the offensive. He eventually made use of his lack of an organic body to allow himself to be impaled by Darth Caduceus, but to detriment. He grabbed the Emperor by his neck, and ended the fight by siphoning his power. He took the mantle for himself, and began aggressive moves towards the Republic, despite losing a few good men. Victory after victory ensued, with trade routes being cut off and many important planets facing occupation. But he plans even more now. Personality and Traits Darth Orexis is a strong believer in the traditional Sith customs, as well as the balance of the force. He knows he can feel the force differently than others, and uses this to boost his philosophy. He's very focused on training for power, allowing content to find its way into the plan once enough power is gained. Once that is accomplished, the people will be able to bask in economic wealth, and their support will be gained. He's no fool however, and knows the Republic is a powerful enemy worth quite a bit of attention. He focuses a good deal of effort on covert war to demoralize those stable Republic planets, as well as feeding on the inaction of the council and the senate. He pushes extremely strongly, using every offensive move as a defensive move as well, and goes to great lengths to make sure that the key figures are protected. He's also seen the merit in sharing his power, and is in the process of putting together a council of advisers in order to accurately approach war. He knows he cannot be right about everything, and is eager to utilize other strategies in war as well. He's proven so far to be a strong tactician, but knows he's not the strongest in that area. Outside of the military, he's extremely interested in old Sith artifacts and history. He knows a great deal about every Dark Lord of the Sith that has walked before him, and has quite a few holocrons and relics for his personal study and use. He has a habit of looking around for different objects or items from history that aren't in the common eye, yet are still extremely useful. He prides himself in a knowledge of the force and of the galaxy's history that few have access to, as Dark Lord of the Sith, but always desires more knowledge. Skills and Attributes Force Powers As a wound in the force, he's achieved a new type of mastery with Force Drain, one that is restricted to those with his kind of power. An whirlpool of energy surrounds him constantly, with him as its locus. Those in this aura will be drained at constantly, their force energy and life energy being sucked out of them as they spend time in his presence. Though possible to defend against, the shields used to do so are still susceptible to the drain, and can only last so long before succumbing, as with Darth Caduceus during their fight. Non-forcesensitive beings aren't instantly killed by it, but the effect is more visible. They'll feel fatigued, an encroaching sense of horror and dread will over come them, and their energy will be sucked from them. This can be dealt with in short bursts, but only the most steeled and trained can over come the psychological and physical affects presented for more than a little while. He's masterful at telekinesis, as well as force fear, force choke, force lightning, and dominate mind. He chains these powers together, and experiments with creating new powers based on this merit. He's adept at using these powers in conjunction with lightsaber combat, to defend and use offensively. He's researched and educated in a Dark Side force sever, similar to what Darth Nihilus used. Rather than putting up a wall of force energy to cut off the light, he can focus his draining abilities on simply deafening his target to the force entirely. However, this takes a very long time, and opponents with force knowledge can defend against this. Unconscious or already defeated foes are susceptible to this ability, but outside of that it's too much to be practical. He's becoming more versed in Dark Healing, a Dark side variant of Force Healing that siphons his own energy to heal those around him. He also possesses all the abilities that a typical Jedi or Sith might have from basic training, with a stronger connection to the force tied to them. Lightsaber Combat Orexis fights with a powerful combination that is self created based on a mastery of Djem So and Juyo. Fast and unrelenting, he chains force abilities effortlessly into the endless array of strikes coming towards his opponents. Due to his lack of a corporeal body inside of his armor, the Dark Lord of the Sith is unphased by light lightsaber strikes or even impalement as he showed against Darth Caduceus. this permits him to take Juyo to the Nth degree, as he can easily trade fatal blows with his opponents, and come out as the victor virtually unscathed. Lightsabers At the moment, Corparus has a red, double bladed lightsaber. He's made as many modifications in it's crafting as possible to refine the length of the hilt, making it only about 1.9 times larger than a traditional lightsaber. Still a vulnerable target, there are few ways to damage the hilt where both sides are effected, as it's essentially two smaller lightsabers crafted together. In the hilts rest two red color crystals, a bondar crystal in each to complement his lightsaber style--each of which stuns opponents briefly when they're cut--, and from there divergence. In one he keeps a Firkrann Crystal, which helps when he infuses the blade with force lightning due to it's natural properties, though more out of respect to the ancient Sith who claimed the crystal as their own. In the other hilt rests a Sigil crystal, his preferred blade for single blade combat, due to how difficult it was to obtain and the added power it gives. Orexis has since abandoned his double bladed lightsaber for practical use in combat for two single bladed varients. Both contain Qixoni crystals, and have red focusing crystals as well. One, his main weapon, contains a magma crystal. It allows his blade to be extremely unpredictable, albeit slightly heavier which he easily compensates for with the force, allowing for more than enough extra kill and unpredictability. The second has a Vexxtal crystal and a Qixoni crystal. The Vexxtal crystal brands the opponents on touch with a dark aura, one that stays with them for quite some time. This makes them easy for him to track, and can unsettle Jedi due to its persistent presence. It is red in color. Only one is used at a time, but he has practiced with both the staff saber and dual blades. He prefers a single, as it's the traditional way of the Sith, rather than the way of savages, and so he can keep an open hand in all of combat for devastating force power chaining. Category:Characters Category:Sith